dragonballzfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Z item Fusion (if you have DBZBT2)
In the Buu Saga when you first can play as Buu, go to the Mountain Road. You will see Yamcha there and get the Fox Mask.Then in Majin Buu saga, pick training with Goten, and beat Gohan to get Destined Rivals what if story. When you first play as Goku, go over to Kami's lookout, you will see King Kai. He will make you fight Grandpa Gohan, and when you beat him, you get Master Roshi's﻿ pupil, and Kid Goku! Android 13: Computer + Hatred Android 13 Fusion: Android 13 + Parts of 14 and 15 Any +5: Tortoise Shell + Any +1 Any +10: Ultimate God Water + Any +5 Any +15: Elder Releases Potential + Any +10 Any +19: Kai's Ritual + Any +1 Any +19 Elder: 100G Training + Any +15 Baby Vegeta: Baby + Vegeta (Second Form) Bojack: Unsealed + Galactic Warrior Bojack Post Transformation: Bojack + Ultimate Transformation Broly: Son of Paragus + Hatred of Goku Cooler: Frieza's Brother + Hatred of Goku Cooler Final Form: Super Transformation + Cooler Cui: Frieza's Soldier + Vegeta's Rival Equipment Slot +4: Miracle + Equipment Slot +3 Everyone Hopes: Dende's Healing + Kibitokai's Secret Arts Frieza Final Form Full Power (100%): Ultimate Transformation + Frieza Final Form Garlic Jr.: Makyo Star + Dead Zone General Tao: Bros. of Crane Hermit + Memorial Campaign Giant Slug: Giant Form + Slug Grandpa Gohan: Master Roshi's Pupil + Fox Mask Great Ape Baby: Artificial Blutz Waves + Super Baby 2 Great Ape Bardock: Powerball + Bardock Great Ape Nappa: Powerball + Nappa Great Ape Raditz: Powerball + Raditz Great Ape Turles: Power Ball + Turles Great Ape Vegeta: Powerball + Vegeta Halo: One Who Loves Justice + King Yemma's Stamp Hirudegarn: Hirudegarn's Top Half + Hirudegarn's Lower Half Jacked Garlic Jr.: Garlic Jr. + Giant Form Janemba: Saike Demon + People's Bad Energy Janemba Full Power: Janemba + Ultimate Transformation Kibitoshin: Kibito + Supreme Kai Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: Super Saiyan Broly + Breakthrough the Limit Majin Buu (Pure Evil): Human Gunman's Gun + Majin Buu Majin Seal: Wicked Heart Revealed + Babidi's Brainwashing Master's Essence: Abandonment Essence + Hit Essence Master's Presence: Fighting Charisma + Heavy Pressure Master's Pressure: Powerful Style + Energy Breaker Master's Protection: Perfect Guard + Quick Recover Master's Secret Plan: Stealth Mode + Raging Hurricane Strike Master's Skill: Miracle + Dragon Power Master's Spirit: Advanced Senses + Inescapable Menace Master's Trump Card: Active Heart + Mind Breaker MAX Power Master Roshi: Seriousness + Master Roshi Mecha Frieza: Remodeling Surgery + Full Power Frieza Meta-Cooler: Big Gete Star + Cooler Omega Shenron: Ultimate Dragonball + Syn Shenron Perfect Cell: Self Destruction + Cell Perfect Form Post-Transformation Zarbon: Unsealed + Zarbon Salza: Coolers Soldier + Armored Cavalry Slug: Namekian + Mutation Succession Technique: Conversion Attack + Desperation Super Android 13: Android 13 + Parts of 14 Super Android 17: HFIL Fighter 17 + Android 17 Super Baby 1: Lower Class Saiyan + Baby Vegeta Super Baby 2: Power From Lower Class + Super Baby 1 Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed): Absorb Gohan + Super Buu Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed): Absorb Gotenks + Super Buu Super Garlic Jr.: Giant Form + Garlic Jr. Super Perfect Cell: Self Destruction + Perfect Cell Super Saiyan Broly: Broly + Super Saiyan Super Slug: Giant Form + Slug Syn Shenron: Evil Dragon + Negative Energy Turles: Low Level Saiyan + Tree of Might Zangya: Galactic Warrior + Flowers Of Evil Zarbon Post Transformation: Unsealed + Zarbon Collect all seven Dragon Balls while you are in Namek. Visit Porunga and you will be granted three wishes instead of one. Gather all seven Dragon Balls while playing the Saiyan Saga scenario, but do not summon Shenron. Once you unlock the Final Battle scenario, use the Dragon Balls there to summon Porunga. Even though the Balls were collected on Earth, they can be used on Namek. It is easier to gather them in one of the cities on Earth. 7 Star Dragon Ball 00: Mysterious Alien Warrior - North City (Mr. Satan) 3 Star Dragon Ball 00: Mysterious Alien Warrior - East City (Yamcha) 6 Star Dragon Ball 00: Mysterious Alien Warrior - South City (Tien) 1 Star Dragon Ball 01: Kakarot - East City (Mr. Satan) 4 Star Dragon Ball 03: Gohan and Piccolo - Center City (Chiaotzu) 2 Star Dragon Ball 03: Gohan and Piccolo - South City (Satan) 5 Star Dragon Ball 04: Saiyan Blood - East City (Yamcha)